parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 1977's Disney film "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". Cast *Tenderheart Bear (Care Bears) as Winnie the Pooh *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Christopher Robin *Luther (Freddi Fish) as Piglet *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) as Tigger *Timon (The Lion King) as Rabbit *Big the Cat (Sonic) as Eeyore *Blu (Rio) as Owl *Bert Raccoon (The Raccoons) as Gopher *Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as Kanga *Bambi as Roo *Bees as Themselves *Hyenas (The Lion King) as Heffalumps *Various Snakes as Woozles Chapters #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 1 - Our Story Begins (“Tenderheart Bear”) #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 2 - Tenderheart’s Stoutness Exercises #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 3 - “Rumbly in My Tumbly” #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 4 - Tenderheart Visits Cody #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 6 - Lunch at Timon/Tenderheart Gets Stuck #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 7 - Tenderheart and Blu Meets Bert Raccoon #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 9 - ‘DON’T FEED THE BEAR!’ #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 10 - “Tenderheart Will Soon Be Free” #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 12 - Tenderheart Visits Luther #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 13 - Tea Time with Blu #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 14 - Tenderheart Meets Lazlo (Part 1) #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 15 - Tenderheart Meets Lazlo (Part 2) #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 16 - “Hyenas and Snakes” #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 17 - “The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down” #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 18 - Over the Waterfall! #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 19 - Luther Gives His House to Blu #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 21 - Timon’s Meeting #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 22 - The Plan Is Put Into Action #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 23 - Timon Lost in The Mist #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 24 - Lazlo Don’t Like Ice Skating #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 25 - Lazlo Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 26 - Lazlo is Saved/No More Bouncing? #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 27 - ‘We Say Goodbye’ #The Many Adventures of Tenderheart Bear part 28 - End Credits Gallery Tenderheart AIC.png|Tenderheart Bear as Winnie the Pooh Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-309.jpg|Cody as Christopher Robin Luther.png|Luther as Piglet Lazlo (Camp Lazlo).jpg|Lazlo as Tigger Timontruffle.png|Timon as Rabbit Big the Cat.png|Big the Cat as Eeyore 19711113.jpg|Blu as Owl Bert Raccoon.PNG|Bert Raccoon as Gopher BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Kanga Bambi.png|Bambi as Roo Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Bees as Themselves Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Heffalumps Python, African Rock (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg|Various Snakes as Woozles Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof